


Blood Lines

by Victor_Belmont



Category: Castlevania, RWBY
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	Blood Lines

Out Story Begins In The City of Vale, The Capital of The Kingdom of Vale.

Jason Belmont the Son of Victor Belmont has been attending Beacon Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses, He is a second year student and A lone wolf type.  
Despite this He has been partnered up with a Faunus Girl Named Akane, She is a bit different from most women he knows and she's only 17 years old.   
Jason chose to follow in his Father's foot steps and be come a warrior of the light.

October 1st 20XX - Monday - 5:30 PM 

Jason is walking from school to a downtown club. On the way there he hears from some passers by that some Faunus have gone missing here lately, but he pays not mind to it as he is in a hurry to get the club before his follow students do.   
He arrives at 5:59 and opens the clubs bluish green door and walks inside, H e thinks to himself " Don't know why I let the talk me into this! I don't like crowds and I rather be training then partying."   
He takes a seat near the back of the club and waits, Yang and Akane walk in about 10 minutes later and sits down with him! Yang Looks at Him " Your early! Sup Mr.Big Bad Wolf, Did you really want to see me that bad?" she says to Jason very teasingly. Akane smiles at him " I think so! Yep yep I do."   
Jason shakes his head trying to hide his embarrassment, the only reason he came was because Yang had asked him and the only reason why he agreed was because he likes her. " Just don't like being late is all, So what's up? "  
Yang smiles and gently punches him in the arm " Your in a hurry, kick back with us and relax! Have some fun and live a little YOLO right?"   
Akane moved closer to him and made Him feel uneasy " No worries! Just Hang with us and We'll Take care of you! Yes We will un huh. "   
Jason Found Akane kind cute and at the same time thought it would be easier if the Headmaster finished him off Himself. He decided to listen to Yang and Relax, He looked at her and said " I can't see why your partner doesn't ever want to hang out with you? "  
Yang nods " I know right! Blake just has her own way of Relaxing I guess. Anyways I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"   
Jason nods after taking a second to think " Sure what is it? " He says curiously.  
Akane smiles as she moves in so close she kisses him on the cheek " I knew you would agree! Yes I did. "   
Jason kinda moves back away a little " Ummm Yeah so what's the favor?"  
Yang moves closer and puts an arm around him and says to him " Thanks for agreeing! Ya see theirs a friend of mines friend who went missing and she is a faunus, Me, Akane and Blake are looking into this but we need more eyes and ears to help us out, The police think their just runaways and I know there's more to it then that."   
Jason nods " Alright I'm on bored, Just tell me what I need to do!" He says trying to act cool.   
Yang hugs him " Awesome glad your here. Some Akane is going to be the bait and We going to try and trap who ever is doing this! Then we're going to beat the information out of him about where he's taking these girl and what he's planning to do with them."   
Jason smiles " Akane's bait awesome! Sounds like a great plan to me.

 

6:35 PM 

Yang and Jason are hiding on the roof of a near by building watching Akane standing in an alleyway, Akane starts doing a dance out of boredom and waves at them.   
Jason dose a facepalm " She doesn't understand that she's the bait does she?"   
Yang waves back and tells her to keep up the good work, Jason just looks at her and begins to realize why Blake doesn't like to do scouting mission with her.   
After waiting about five minutes a couple of guys show up and attempts to kidnap her, Jason gets ready to jump down when Yang grabbed him by the belt and pulls him back over to her " Hang on she's got this!"   
Akane twists one guy's arm and kicks the other one in the crotch needless to say he went down, she then throws the other guy into a wall and kicks his left leg, he then falls to one knee and She knees him in the face after that.   
Yang smiles and winks at Jason " See she's got this!"   
Jason looks at her a little shocked " Why am I here again?" He says with a faint smile on his face.  
Yang Interrogated the men and she did so with a smile and with the threat of jumper cables! they told us that they have been paid by some Rich guy to snatch Faunus girls and bring them to a hide out on the outskirts Vale.  
Yang and The gang left the men depantsed for the police. 

8:56 PM 

Jason, Yang and Akane reach the place where the men have been bringing the girls.  
Jason stops and looks at the girls " Maybe I should go ahead and make sure it's safe! I don't want either of you to get hurt ya!"   
Yang laughed " No Worries these guys got nothing on me! Besides I'm more worried about the girls they have been kidnapping!"   
Akane smiles and says " Thanks! But I'll be fine, yes I will."   
Jason felt slightly out of place, The girls can handle anything thrown at them and he couldn't figure out why the wanted him to come along.   
Blake then showed up, Jason remembers Yang calling her 30 minutes ago. Yang walked up to her and filled her in " And that about sums that up, I guess the *Cat* Is out of the bag!"  
Blake looked at Yang annoyed and looked over at Jason and says to him " I don't know how you can put up with her for this long!"   
Jason just kinda stairs at distracted by her beauty, Yang then knocks him upside the head " Hey you still with us?"   
Jason turned to face her as he rubs head. " Yeah sorry lost focus! Anyway we need to put an end to this!"   
Everyone nods and walks up to the front doors " Don't know if we should use the front doors!?"" Jason says looking at everyone.  
Blake smiles at him and replies " I agree."   
Yang laughs " I don't give a s*** " She kicks in the doors and rushes in! Akane follows and Blake & Jason watch the rear.   
Blake then follows after a few minutes, Jason kinda walks in and looks around as enters. The place was empty and void of life! Yang started breaking things and said " There has to be a secret door somewhere!"   
Jason walks over by a funny looking window and sees a weird rope like thing hanging from it, So what does he do? pulls it and falls through a trap door!   
Yang and Blake rush over to where he was and Yang says " I guess He * Fall* For it eh!"   
Blake looks at her and replies " You are insane."

 

Meanwhile Jason falls into an underground lab and lands right in front of holding cells. "Ouch, That's gonna leave a mark! Why me!" He gets up and looks around and notices a bunch of Faunus girls locked up. He then heard someone behind him yell freeze! He turned around to sees 5 armed guards pointing their guns at him. " Just thought I drop in................ Oh God I'm becoming Yang!!!! Just shoot me now!" Just them Yang and the gang come rushing in from a door on the right and She and Blake make short work of the Guards.  
Blake walks up to Jason and says " Are you alright?" Jason smiles and nods " Yes Thank you!"   
Yang takes the keys off one of the guards and starts letting the girls out of the cells. The police show up a few minutes later and take the men into custody!  
Yang smiles and says to everyone " Good work Team! "  
Jason just shakes his head " I didn't do anything significant."   
Blake puts a hand on his shoulder and says " You are here that more then what others have done about this!" Jason smiles and starts feeling better about his involvement.  
Yang nods and says " We're only getting started."


End file.
